


The Light of Hidden Flowers

by angharad_governal



Series: Lois-Diana [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_governal/pseuds/angharad_governal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a follow-up to the events in The Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Hidden Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> fandom: Wonder Woman/DCU, via my canon established in The Dinner  
> prompts for the LJ comm 100_women: 023: hair, 028: naked, 018: truth, 019: lies, 016: love, 037: possession, 038: obsession  
> rating: Mature/NC-17; femslash; hints of het  
> note: sequel/follow-up to The Dinner although it isn't necessary to read that fic to understand this one

The Light of Hidden Flowers  
angharad governal

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_  
 _in secret, between the shadow and the soul._  
 _I love you as the plant that never blooms_  
 _but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers_  
 _\-- Sonnet XVII, Pablo Neruda_

 

She shouldn’t have been thinking what she was thinking considering the situation she was in at the moment. She shouldn’t have been trying to remember some obscure detail about the ancient Greeks and their views on body hair, but it was strangely delightful and distracting to know that Diana wasn’t completely bare _down there_ , as it were, that there was a glorious soft tuft of jet black curls crowning the other woman’s mound. The way it looked and felt between her fingers reminded her so very much of Clark’s... No. She definitely shouldn’t be thinking of Clark Kent at this moment, either.

The sudden irrational thought that somehow she could blame Smallville for all this (was _blame_ really the right word?) kept running through her mind. The knowing, rakish grin that appeared on his face when she had mentioned Wonder Woman – Diana – one night after a frenzied bout of lovemaking flashed through her mind. It was post-coital chit-chat for the love of... Leave it to Clark to remember it and bring the subject up again.

And again.

Sometimes in the middle of sex.

Which, if she were honest with herself, made her a little jealous. Was Clark thinking of Diana as he had sex with his own wife? Had the two of them had sex before and was Clark making comparisons all of a sudden? 

It should have bothered her more than it did, but as her husband’s whispered words washed over her, the image of Wonder Woman, of Diana loving her, fucking her into oblivion danced in her mind and an orgasm rent through her that left her breathless, sated, yet oddly wanting, yearning for something else, something more. Someone else other than the man on top of her.

Clark had kissed her then and she kissed him back – hard. Her mind had been elsewhere – not on him, not on her own husband, but on her – Wonder Woman, Diana of Themyscira, her husband’s best friend, Lois’s supposed rival for Clark’s affections at one point or another. A brief bit of confusion and guilt churned in her as Clark’s mouth and hands moved down her body. As he parted her thighs once more and lowered his mouth to her sex, Lois’s eyes closed and she found herself fantasizing about the Amazon warrior, of what it would be like if it were Diana doing this to her rather than Clark.

And somehow, both of her own devising and Clark’s encouragement, she found herself naked and in bed with the very woman she had been fantasizing about for far longer than she wanted to admit to herself. An offer of dinner, a reaffirmation of a growing friendship between them, her own loneliness and Clark away again on a deep-space mission and suddenly she found herself in bed with a goddess.

A goddess. Literally, figuratively, and every other ‘ly’ that she could think of. She hesitated for a brief moment as the events of hours before and all that followed it played through her mind. She was surprised how Diana could read her so easily, surprised how she, herself, had felt so out of control, so frantic, that just kissing Wonder Woman and being kissed by her had gotten Lois so aroused that she felt giddy and almost drunk with the feel of it. They ended up on her brand new, incredibly expensive sofa. (Clark’s eyes had widened in surprise at the price and he had uttered a protest at Lois buying it for their apartment home, but Lois had quickly and decisively put an end to it. She wanted that sofa and she always got what she wanted.) It was the most memorable furniture christening Lois had ever experienced in the Sullivan Place apartment.

She had tried to slow it down a little (banter, humor, something, anything to make herself savor the moment rather than her default barrel ahead without thought or plan approach.) She had a list of things she wanted to do to this woman, things that preoccupied her mind more and more ever since the night she confessed to Clark about wanting Wonder Woman to share their bed, of wanting her husband to watch as Lois fucked Diana until the other woman screamed.

They were in that very bed now and much to her surprise, the last thing Lois wanted was for Clark to be here with them. Maybe that’s why she stopped, a half-crouch over Diana’s body, her hand mid-caress, her fingers stilling as they were combing through the silky soft locks of Wonder Woman’s mound. A heartbeat later, Lois felt Diana’s fingers grazing softly along her cheek and had allowed the other woman to pull her forward into a kiss that was more comfort than carnal. As they moved away from each other’s mouths, their eyes met and Lois felt a jolt go through her frame. Did Diana realize what Lois had been thinking? That this had suddenly become, at least for Lois, something much more than just a simple matter of sex? 

She felt a rising panic and moved forward to press a determined kiss against Diana’s mouth. She was going to go through with this. This had absolutely nothing to do with her husband and had everything to do with her desire for Wonder Woman. 

Lois felt Diana’s arms go around her body and she moved to straddle the prone woman, pressing herself against hard muscle and soft, warm skin, kissing the other woman wildly as the feeling of Wonder Woman’s mouth, of her body entwining with hers overwhelmed Lois’s senses. A part of her wanted nothing more than to fuck Diana hard and fast, to do exactly what she had whispered to Clark before he left for Keres Three. She remembered it now, the feel of him thrusting into her as she told him of her plans to seduce his best friend, to bed Wonder Woman while he was light years from home and aiding the Lantern Corp on yet another mission. She kissed Diana even harder, her mouth and tongue moving against and inside the other woman’s mouth with an almost bruising force as she tried to push away the image of her last moments with her husband from her mind. 

Lois felt Diana yield to her and accept the kiss. Minutes passed and the frantic feeling which had enveloped her slowly faded, transmuting into a deep and genuine feeling of contentment and calm. 

Lois moved away from Diana’s mouth as the other woman’s fingers continued to caress Lois’s cheek. 

“Diana, I—“

Wonder Woman shook her head and pressed a soft kiss against Lois’s temple. The reporter sighed softly, closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart. She opened her eyes once more and placed a gentle kiss against Wonder Woman’s palm as her fingers traced along Diana’s lips. The thought hit Lois suddenly as her hands began to map a languid path along the planes and curves of Wonder Woman’s body, that despite her previous experiences with other women -- the fumbling experiments of her adolescence, the frenetic couplings during her university years, and even the fleeting encounters during her time as a young reporter before Superman, before Clark came into her life, this -- her fingers skimming along Diana’s skin, her hands caressing Diana’s lush and wondrous body – this is what it truly was to touch another woman, to make love with her. She moved forward to capture Diana’s mouth in a soft, slow kiss.

Her mouth soon followed the path her hands had taken.

\--

Their lovemaking was a languorous affair, their bodies moving unhurriedly toward climax and satiety. When Lois finally settled between Diana’s legs, her arms gently wrapping around Wonder Woman’s thighs, and her hands moving to caress the gentle slope of Diana’s hips and abdomen, doubt, panic and fear had fled from her mind. Want quivered through Lois’s body as her fingers tangled into the curly locks of Diana’s mound and dipped briefly down along the folds of the other woman’s sex.

Wet.

Diana was wet and Lois was the cause of it.

She moved forward and placed her mouth on the other woman’s sex, her fingers clenching against Diana’s thighs. A moan issued from her at the taste and feel of the woman beneath her. Lois’s eyes closed tightly as her mouth, tongue and teeth moved to kiss, suck, and nip at the folds of Wonder Woman’s sex. Her hands moved from Diana’s thighs to caress the other woman’s hips and the flat, muscled expanse of her stomach. She reveled in the experience and for once, her mind had quieted and her thoughts weren’t racing to dwell on her job, her life, and the myriad of complications of being Superman’s wife. Lois’s entire being was centered on the sheer intoxicating sensation of her mouth moving in rhythm to the cant of Diana’s hips, the gasps of pleasure emerging from Diana’s mouth, and her own desire deepening and flourishing with every passing moment.

Lois turned her head and placed gentle kisses along Diana’s inner thigh as she struggled to control the sudden need to draw her mouth hard against Diana’s sex until she wrenched a quick and powerful orgasm from the other woman’s body. Lois closed her eyes. She needed to slow down, to take hold of her senses, to relish this, but not lose herself in the selfish temptation that with a quick, artful undulation of mouth and tongue, she, Lois Lane-Kent, could make Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons, thrash wildly against her mouth as she savored the exquisite, tantalizing results of her efforts.

Lois’s mouth began to roam the curves of Wonder Woman’s hips, her hands moving up to cup Diana’s breasts. As she felt Diana’s fingers play against her hair, Lois left her place between Diana’s thighs, sighing with pleasure at the feel of her body sliding along Wonder Woman’s own as she followed the other woman’s unspoken command. Their lips met and Lois groaned loudly into their joined mouths as she felt Diana’s hands slowly travel down her back to cup at her buttocks. Lois moved forward, her arms supporting her weight as she ground her sex at the flare of Diana's hip. She moved her mouth from Diana’s; their eyes met as Lois’s fingers traced the line of Wonder Woman’s lips. 

Diana, in turn, mirrored the gesture as Lois’s body shuddered and trembled in climax.

\--

They lay together, the morning, the dawn passing slowly, passing all too quickly.

She felt a kiss against her hair as Diana’s arms tightened around her body.

“What will you tell him?”

 _‘That I love him,’_ her mind supplied. _‘That I’m in love with you.’_

Silence filled the room. 

And for once in her life, Lois Lane-Kent had no ready answer.

end.


End file.
